


Twice Blessed

by ChinaDoll



Category: Free!
Genre: Aiichirou!top, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Condoms, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Making Love, Polyamory, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll/pseuds/ChinaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke takes time off, to spend some much needed alone time with his loving partners.<br/><b>Prompt:</b> [1:01:59 PM] Doebutt -_-: SMALLER PPL CARRYING BIGGER PPL<br/>[1:02:45 PM] Doebutt -_-: AIICHIROU HOISTING SOUSUKE EFFORTLESslY<br/>[1:02:57 PM] Doebutt -_-: Rin: "thats kinda hot tbh. "<br/>[1:03:19 PM] Doebutt -_-: Sousuke: "Don't lie in our faces u know its damn sexy."<br/>[1:04:10 PM] Doebutt -_-: Aiichirou: //giiggling while taking Sousuke wedding style to the bedroom<br/><i>(This also goes along with a suggestion from them awhile ago, about Aiichirou making love to Sousuke.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deertaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deertaur/gifts).



> It's so _incredible_  
>  The way things work themselves out  
> And all _emotional_  
>  Once you know what it's all about, hey  
> And _undesirable_  
>  For us to be _apart_  
> 

Aiichirou popped open the tin of coffee and took a deep breath, smiling to himself as he dugout the measuring scoop. Filling it with grounds, he dumps it into the waiting white filter, before closing it up and flipping the switch on.  
Dropping the scoop back in the tin, he turned and wiped his hands on the towel hanging from the stove rail. Glancing at the perking coffee pot, checking it was doing what it was suppose to. Then returning to the counter and closing the grounds once more with the lid, pushing it back into place next to the back wall of the counter.  
“Hey hun?” Aiichirou called his partner, “Your coffee won't be much longer!”  
“Thanks babe!” Sousuke replied, slipping into the room, ducking a little in the doorway.  
He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, wearing the t-shirt and sweatpants he had slept in.  
“You haven't changed yet?” Aiichirou tilted his head slightly. “You'll be late.”  
Sousuke chuckled, letting his arms fall and hold his weight, leaning forward with the counter between them.  
“I don't work today,” Sousuke told him, “I'm all yours.”  
“Really!?” Aiichirou chirped, standing on his toes and angling towards his boyfriend.  
Sousuke nodded, making his sleep disheveled hair more prominent. Aiichirou had forced himself out of bed early that morning, so he could see his boyfriend before work.  
He'd almost became used to it, Rin rolling out of bed first, taking some of the warm comfort with him; always the morning person, shuffling around the gray room for his track outfit.  
Leaving for his run, around the time Aiichirou has woken up enough to sit up and receive a kiss before he heads out into the first light chill.  
Sousuke would grumble, after Aiichirou stumbled for the bathroom, likely about the loss of both his partners from their king sized bed, which was way to big just for him. Aiichirou would find him up and bushy tailed, kissing him good morning and ready to take a shower, when he slumped back into the bedroom. Cheerful as he took over the bathroom, so he would be on time for work, being a manager at his fathers company. While Aiichirou himself, still dragged his feet to go make coffee for his boyfriend.  
This routine had become so normal, in the last few months that Sousuke having the day off was like going home for new years early. Aiichirou smiled brightly, all thoughts of sleepiness leaving him and soothing the fingers of his left hand into Sousukes dark brown hair.  
Tilting his head up, Sousuke welcomed a kiss from his partner. Aiichirou couldn't stop smiling, he pressed his twitching lips to his boyfriends gently. Sousuke leaned into the kiss, shifting his weight and holding the hand gripping his hair, keeping it firmly in place.  
When Rin got back from his run, he wouldn't have to leave for the pool until afternoon. Aiichirou has been working a late shift at the local book shop, from five until ten, they will be able to spend several hours all together, after what feels like ages.  
“Rin should be home, any moment.” Aiichirou whispered, just above parted lips.  
“mmm.” Sousuke agreed, pulling away slightly, the counter between them was getting uncomfortable. “shall we wait for him, or do you want me to carry you to the bedroom now?”  
“Let's wait...” Aiichirou nibbled his bottom lip, vaguely hearing the coffee pot click finished.  
“Alright,” Sousuke nodded, “first of all-”  
Sousuke slipped around the counter with a smile, hands reaching for his partners hips. Aiichirou angles towards him, resting his palms on his large chest; feeling Sousuke's heart beating up to meet his finger tips.  
“Good morning,” Sousuke says lovingly, a lighthearted smiled washing over his face.  
“Humm, mornin'” Aiichirou responded, feeling warmth settled around him; even with just the slight contact.  
“Did you sleep well?” Aiichirou asked, gently rubbing his thumb though the wrinkles in his boyfriends dark t-shirt. “I didn't hear you come in last night....”  
“Yeah...” Sousuke huffed a little, “was pretty late. But I managed to settle things and take this time off.”  
Aiichirou nodded, wishing he could have been awake when his partner slipped into bed with them.  
“I did sleep though,” Sousuke assured, “Rin woke up and held me.”  
Aiichirou smiled, pressing closer, nuzzling his face where his hands rested letting his arms slide around his partners back.  
“I've missed you.” Aiichiro muttered, feeling Sousuke's strong arms wrap around him; holding him close.  
“ohh, I've missed you so much, babe.” he whispers, into Aiichiro's equally ruffled hair. They embraced, lingeringly there together in the kitchen, ignoring the coffee being ready in favor of each others company. Sousuke's fingers stroking gently, though his gray hair soothingly. Aiichirou drifting comfortably, when he hears the click from the front door. Followed by the sound of Rin's keys falling in the bowl by the door and him slipping out of his shoes.  
“Hey babe,” Rin greeted, looking awake and refreshed from his run, his red hair was pulled away from his neck with a hair tie. Damp bangs streaking his face, perspiration dappled his hairline. “Oh- this is a lovely surprise!” he exclaimed, excitement showing on his honest face, seeing both his boyfriends home; hugging in the kitchen.  
Aiichirou leaned back a little so he could smile at his partner along with Sousuke, who had turned.  
“You're still here,” Rin grinned widely, “don't work?”  
“Nope,” Sousuke smiled too, “we where waiting for you.”  
Aiichirou nodded, “Come along, luv.”  
He braced his arm at Sousuke's back and bent a little to hook an arm around under his knees.  
“Oh- you're gonna pick me up?” Sousuke questioned, glancing down at Aiichirou.  
“Yep-ready?” Aiichirou nodded, slightly.  
“Go ahead.” Sousuke consented, settling his left arm around his boyfriends shoulders.  
Sousuke's knees draped naturally over his arm, as Aiichiro lifted him up bridal style. Shifting his weight accordingly, feeling his partners hip press into his belly, Sousuke's other hand caching around his shoulders as well.  
“Wow...” Rin muttered, running a hand though his bangs and pushing them back. Watching his smaller boyfriend, pick up his larger one, seemingly without effort. His red eyes widened, statement trailing off with, “that's...kinda hot.”  
Aiichirou smiled at their partners speechless expression, gripping Sousuke a little tighter.  
“Kinda...?” Sousuke relaxed into his partners arms, ducking his head to nuzzle into his neck. “Don't lie to us, you know it's fuckin' sexy.”  
His voice was low, with slight disappointment in the redheads statement; but mellowed with the teasing half smile, partially pressed into Aiichirou's skin.  
Aiichirou giggled warmly, walking forward with Sousuke still wrapped up in his hold, passing closely to where Rin stood motionless. Turning away from him, Aiichirou continued to chuckle, heading toward their bedroom.  
“Rin...” he called after him, “you'll defiantly, wanna see what I have up my sleeve next....”  
The redhead could hear Sousuke's grown from where he stood, watched as his partners arms trembled in anticipation around the gray haired mans neck.  
“...fuck...” Rin whispered eloquently, already letting his jacket slide off his shoulders and hanging it up on the hook in the entry way, before following them.  
Aiichirou knelt slightly on the edge of the bed, setting Sousuke down gently. Sideways on the big bed, Sousuke let himself flop, staring up at his partner, he can't seem to get the smile off his face.  
Rin enters the room when Aiichirou is gently rubbing his hands into his hips, hiking his t-shirt and pushing down the waistband of his sleep pants slightly; enough to show off the dark hair trailing from his navel.  
Sousuke breaths out sharply, head falling back on the mattress and eyes closing as he lifts his hips up to meet his boyfriends hands.  
He can hear a low moan, that is defiantly their redheaded partner, then the heavy plop as he sits down in the single armchair; settled in what little space, was left in the room, which is mostly taken up by the king-sized bed.  
Sousuke bit his lip, hands griping into the disheveled blankets, clearly seeing in his mind, the redhead getting comfortable in the chair, huffing as he relaxed and shifted his hand over his crotch.  
“A-ahhh...” Sousuke panted, feeling Aiichirou lean forward into his belly and gently kiss around his navel, slowly following the trail of hair downward.  
He peered down at his partner, blue eyes glance up at that moment catching him. Taking away what little breath, he had been holding.  
“This okay?” Aiichirou asked.  
“...yeah...” Sousuke nodded, his tongue feeling numb, “please...tell me you're planning on taking me...”  
Aiichirou shifted, settling some of his weight on Sousuke's hips, as he leans into a better position to observe his partners low lashes.  
“Do...you want me to?” Aiichirou asked, “it has been awhile...”  
“mmm, I want you.” Sousuke agreed, “please Aii, I need to feel you-”  
“O-okay,” Aiichiro smiled, “sit up towards the headboard.”  
Sousuke hummed, willing his limbs to cooperate, watching Rin rise and slip behind Aiichirou. Long arms wrapping around his waist and his lips pressing into his ear.  
The lusty grin he showed, with his pointed teeth made Sousuke's body tremble, feeling himself grounded as his back found the headboard.  
Aiichirou leaned into Rin's embrace, hands lifting to sooth over their partners forearms. Shivering slightly, when Rin's warm breath washed over him.  
“Sousuke wants me to top.” Aiichirou informed.  
“Mmm,” Rin mumbled, appreciating the suggestion. “I'll watch...but let me help prepare?”  
“Of course.” Aiichirou nodded, nails gently tracing over dappled skin.  
Sousuke smiled at them, shifting his arms and pulling up his t-shirt, tossing it at the hamper next to the bathroom door.  
They both where watching him when he turned back to them, Rin's head now resting on Aiichirou's shoulder.  
Sousuke can guess that his hair is a spectacular mess, normally right now he would be dressed in a full suite and tie; dark brown hair neat.  
The loving looks his partners are giving him, makes his heart flutter; warmth blooming in his chest.  
“I love you both.” Sousuke tells them, along with a comfortable glow to his cheeks. Sousuke doesn't look away from the pair, they look so comfortable it makes him happy, watching how his words effect them.  
“Love you too.” Rin crooned into Aiichirou's shirt collar, nuzzling into their slight partner, arms tightening around his chest. His lips twitched with a smile, along with the words.  
“I love you both, so very much...” Aiichirou whispered, peering though his eye lashes. He had closed his eyes for a moment, drinking in the emotions settling heavily over them. It felt like being wrapped up in a blanket, after a long day.  
“Let's get you ready for bed.” Rin kisses at Aiichirou's pulse, practically purring.  
Aiichirou nodded, pulling away from their boyfriend enough, for Rin's arms to fall from his chest to his waist.  
Lifting his arms above his head, so Rin could pull his shirt over his head. While Rin did that, slowly slipping his hands under the hem and raising it higher to revile more of the young mans skin.  
Sousuke slipped down the bed a little, letting his head fall onto the pillow and lingering his hands down his own bare torso; hooking his thumbs under the elastic band of his sleep pants.  
Lifting his hips up, to allow the warm materials removal, with a pleased sigh as he relaxed into the mattress.  
Tossing them away as well, he drops his lower half back down and tilts his head on the pillow to see his partners.  
Aiichirou has his eyes closed again, Rin holding up a lot of their partners weight, soothing his hands over his chest in a similar fashion to what he had just done.  
Pulling at the ties, keeping the waist band snug to Aiichiro's slender frame, loosening them made the pants fall to the floor with out any effort.  
Aiichirou hummed and stepped out of them, slipping away from the redhead with fleeting touches as he skirted around him; looking in the side table for the things they would need.  
Rin eyes followed him warmly, before stripping down himself. Crawling onto the bed toward his waiting partner.  
Sousuke's legs parted for him, without even thought, just naturally wanting him closer. Rin took the opening, ghosting his hands over his thighs before using the mattress on either side of his boyfriends hips.  
Holding up his weight and seeking out a kisses from the taller man. Sousuke, who had been watching Aiichirou dig though the drawer for the condoms that fit; turned his head for Rin, his heart feeling full from the gaze he met.  
Rin places his smile over Sousukes, the kiss light and romantic, much like his redhead lover. Sousuke melts into the sweet attention, letting his hand rest on Rin's forearm feeling his muscles twitch from holding himself upright above him.  
The warm hand petting his thigh, can only be Aiichirou's nimble fingers, making him shiver from both his partners touch.  
Rin's kiss becomes wonderfully firmer, making him sink further into the pillow with a gasp, opening his mouth. The redheads weight shifted into him, his tongue slipping out to trace over his lips. Sousuke opened his eyes enough to know that Aiichirou was now tugging himself into hardness, feeling him run his cock slowly over his thigh as he stood next to the bed.  
Rin moaned, also noticing their partner before continuing their kiss; this time letting his tongue flick into Sousukes waiting mouth. Trailing his hands up his boyfriends arms, until he found his long hair encouraging the movement. Letting his partner lingeringly drink him up, finding enough brain cells to slip off the band holding up long red strands. Soothing his fingers though the silkiness, before letting go and feeling the tips tickle his collar bones.  
Rin gasp out a chuckle, as Sousuke danced his finger tips down his neck before draping them loosely over his shoulders. Rin's growing arousal, was pressed next to his own and he could still feel Aiichirou watching and touching just enough to prove he was still there with them.  
Rin leaned forward, falling onto his forearms pressing contented kisses into his strong jaw willingly, surrendering to the embrace pulling him closer. Sousuke chuckled too, slipping away into a rumbling hum as Rin kisses trailed lower, down his throat and lapping at his already sensitive clavicle.  
Sousuke tips his head back, his hands moving as Rin continues downward, finger gripping his red hair before falling away and seeking the mattress for support as his body aches into Rin's tingling touch.  
Rin gently nibbling his way over his ribs and following the trembles of his belly. Sousuke's cock twitches from the stimulation.  
Aiichirou groans above them, the jerking motion stopping by his thigh and nails trailing over his skin. Rin ghosts agreement near Sousuke's navel, he shifts a little further slipping his hand down over pointy hips bones and tilting his shoulder to rest it under Sousuke's left thigh.  
Turning onto his side, he smiles up at Aiichirou nodding, patting the space next to him with his left hand. Aiichirou nibbles at his lip, before joining his partners on the bed, facing the redhead; letting Sousuke's thighs part wider.  
They scoot closer to each other, while Sousuke keeps himself up right to glance down at them between his legs. Feeling his tendons tremble with the effort, watching as his partners kiss slowly with panting breaths as Rin pulls their pelvises together, with a firm hand on Aiichirou's right hip.  
The single loose condom and bottle of lubricant trapped between them, never moved from when Aiichirou absentmindedly dropped them onto the mattress; but thankfully close at hand. Rin rumbled a moan into Aiichiro's parted lips, relaxing into the position by slipping his hand around and settling on Sousuke's waist, trapping his leg into the curve of his neck and shoulder.  
Aiichirou did the same, pulling back to smile at Rin before glancing up at Sousuke's fluttering low lashes. “Ready?” Aiichirou questions.  
“Haaa.” Sousuke breathes out heavily, “More then...”  
Rin moves his free hand off Aiichirou's hip, grabbing up the lubricant and popping open the cap with his thumb. His other thumb soothing circles into Sousuke's waist, tipping the bottle over his opening, letting clear liquid drizzle over his warm skin while Aiichirou's fingers trailed closer.  
Sousuke bites his lip, shuttering at the coldness touching such heat so fast, with a hiss passing though his teeth. When a generous amount leaked down Sousuke's ass and onto the sheets under them, Rin pulled the bottle away closing it once more and tossing it to the bottom of the bed, keeping it out of their way.  
Sousuke remembered to blink, his eyes starting to burn from staring at his partners. Rin settles, warm breath falling over his leaking cock. Causing Sousuke to throw his head back, looking away weather he likes it or not as the tantalizing pleasure shoots up his spine and makes his brain fuzzy. His grip tightens into the sheets, turning his knuckles white against the gray material.  
“Sousuke...” Rin whispers, gently pressing his lips to the side of his partners arousal, just above his heavy balls.  
“ahhh...” Sousuke called out, feeling Aiichirou's finger touch around his hole; the muscles twitching under his gentle pressure. Sousuke peered down at them, feeling hot everywhere; Rin hummed into his erection as he seemed to be watching Aiichirou slowly working his finger around his partners anus, before returning to lingering kisses on his weeping cock.  
Sousuke panted, closing his eyes and taking deep breathes, the sight was to erotic to keep looking. The touch enough to send his heart racing, trying to beat from his rising chest. The moment was relaxing enough, for Aiichirou to skilfully let his first finger sink all the way in; with barely any burning.  
“ohhhh, Aii...” Sousuke praises, feeling him gently curling and uncurling his finger inside, inching out a little as he does, then pushing back in.  
Aiichirou replies lovingly, joining Rin's example, kissing and licking up and down his warm length, their tongues dancing together and making them keen. Sousuke feeling like an explosion is going on in his head, he losses the ability to hold his own weight; falling back on the pillows and arms coming up to cover his face not before shouting;  
“Mother of Fuuckkkk!”  
That doesn't stop him from hearing and feeling, Rin and Aiichirou are kissing close to where his cock throbs with over stimulation.  
“He might come...” Rin whispers, over Aiichirou's lips, “...if you touch his prostate.”  
“I will...” Sousuke agrees, feeling Aiichirou lining up his second finger, without putting it in.  
“...'ll be careful then...” the silver haired man replies, his voice laced with arousal.  
“You're always careful babe,” Sousuke takes in oxygen sharply, though his nose, “...I'm alright...I can take another...”  
Aiichirou complies, while his trembling partner gets comfortable enough to let his arms fall again, hand seeking the anchoring comfort of Rin's soft hair. Whining deeply, without pain as Aiichirou slips his second finger next to the first.  
Sousuke clench down on the feeling, his pleasured panting, making his partners naturally buck their hips into each other. Rin sweaty hair clung to his fingers, Sousuke soothed his finger tips into his scalp as he hummed happily, hearing his partners gasping lowly.  
Aiichirou drags both digits back, gently twitching them in a slight scissoring motion. Almost pulling them out, then pressing back and repeating the action. Aiichirou's gentle preparation, has Sousuke's skin prickling with anticipation; because he knows what with come when he's ready.  
“I want you..so bad...” Sousuke confesses, with a huff, the words mingling with the already charged air around them.  
Rin is petting his hand along Aiichiro's side, nuzzling his face close to Sousuke's heavy cock, watching with aroused fascination at how wonderfully hard his partner is. Aiichirou sucks in a deep breath, knowing that none of them are going to last much longer in these conditions. He pokes with his third finger, not to fast just settling it there and testing his partners tightness.  
Aiichirou can feel Sousuke pushing back into his digits, so he lets it slip into his boyfriends loosening hole; feeling the muscles contract and relax around the intrusion. Rin moves his hand to hold firmly at the base of Sousuke's cock, stopping him from releasing to soon. While his partner begins a rocking rhythm with his fingers.  
Sousuke chokes out a cry, moving as much as he can, chasing after those nibble finger and lowly sobbing as his clutches rather painfully onto Rin's hair. Aiichirou can feel his partners prostate, the tell tail tremors in his thighs and withdraws.  
Rin also releases him, smoothly pressing a kiss to Sousuke's belly, before shifting in a way that had his partners weak fingers falling from his hair. Maneuvering around Sousuke's leg, he lets his partner lay it more comfortably on the bed, crawling up the bed to settle next to his aroused boyfriend.  
Aiichirou moved more into the empty space between Sousuke's legs, sitting on his own and reverently kissing their partners right thigh.  
Rin kissed dark hair lovingly, smiling into the dampness of it, Sousuke hazily turned his head, lips parted for a kiss.  
Rin hummed and dived head long into his mouth, putting all his pent up passion into the single act; leaving them both breathless from what little air they had been keeping hold of. He could feel Aiichirou's hand soothing over his calve, gently encouraging them before it was gone.  
Rin glanced down at him, watching as he tore open the condom packet down the perforated edge. His eyes where blown dark, as he slowly took it out; pumping himself and then rolling the lubricated condom over his hard cock.  
“Okay-?” Hissing slightly from the contact, caching Sousuke's eyes with the question.  
“Yeah,” Sousuke assured, biting his bottom lip fleetingly, hand fumbling in it's search for Rin's. His redheaded lover took a hold of it, lacing their fingers together and letting his head fall onto Sousuke's shoulder with a contented sigh.  
His free left hand tracing teasingly, around the area where his cock currently throbbed. Aiichirou nodded, smiling warmly and slowly lining up his arousal with his partners glistening hole. Using his free hand to hold some of his weight on Sousuke's right hip, he glances up, pressing forward and seeking eye contact with his partner.  
Rin moans low, watching as Sousuke's legs lift to welcome Aiichirou; encouraging him to slip closer; Sousuke's watering eyes close, when Aiichirou settles, the head of his cock passed the first ring, his partners legs clinging tightly to slight hips.  
Aiichirou gasps, from both the feelings of being pulled in. He catches his weight on the mattress, hoping to give Sousuke a little relief. Rin grapes his cock tightly, sharp breath clinging to the skin of Sousuke's shoulder; where he started to huff moistly.  
“Aii...”Sousuke calls out, begging him to continue; eyes tightly shut as his presses back into both partners, digits griping strongly on Rin's.  
Aiichirou agreed by shifting once more, for a better angle, letting his right arm get trapped under his partners linked ones, leaning forward and settled on his forearms. Tilting his hips back before letting them sink forward into Sousuke's maddeningly, amazing, tight warmth; that he rarely has the pleasure of feeling wrapped around him.  
Best of all, when he finely presses their pelvises together, Sousuke's strong long legs, tremble and wrap around his waist; making him feel like he'd never be released from this position. The feeling makes every loving emotions bubbling up in his chest, smiling warmly at Sousuke, waiting for him to relax and open his beautiful teal eyes again.  
He takes a moment to smile at Rin as well, whose looking so utterly fucked, laying on Sousuke's shoulder that Aiichiro chuckles warmly.  
Sousuke opens his eyes then, the corner of his mouth twitching. “You feel amazing...”  
“mmm.” Aiichiro leaned his head closer, pressing their sweaty foreheads together, “I love holding you like this.” Sousuke's hand slips up, ghosting over the back of his neck and tangling in his silver hair.  
“Your legs...clinging to me...” Aiichiro whispers, shivering in his partners embrace.  
“....you're so gentle...” Sousuke mutters, in response, his thighs griping tighter, “....my small...powerful...beautiful...Aiichirou...” His every word fell heavily from his mouth, an undeluded keen of love and passion, that left Aiichiruo's heart thundering in his ears and their redheaded partner moaning out agreement.  
“..hahh..” Aiichirou breaths, “Sousuke...”  
“Move, babe...” Sousuke consents, letting his arm drape loosely over his partners slight shoulders.  
Aiichirou rolls his hips, testing the motion; getting used to it naturally, dragging a gasp deep from Sousuke's chest.  
Aiichirou hovers his mouth over his partners and drinks up the sounds, snapping forward and swallowing down the next few noises that are brought forth from his actions. As they pick up speed, Sousuke nodding slightly and almost knocking their heads together, Aiichirou pulls away enough to watch both his partners faces, Rin is pumping his cock fast, trying to match the rhythm that Aiichirou is still trying to master.  
Aiichirou can't see what his redhead partner is doing to himself, but the panting breaths and glazed eyes are enough to make him tremble with pleasure, settling into a slight circular motion in his thrusts. Ducking his head into Sousuke's other shoulder and groaning into his partner.  
He can feel Sousuke stiffen suddenly, choking a loud cry tumble from his red lips. His hips jerk into Aiichirou's thrusts and the silver haired man attempts to repeat his action.  
Grinding deeply and huffing into Sousuke's neck warmly, the tightening feeling gripping his cock almost to strongly as Aiichirou knows he's managed to find his lovers prostate.  
“T-there...baby?” he whispers into Sousuke's ear.  
“A-ahhhh” Sousuke practically screams, the bed creaking as Aiichirou gains leverage with his knees and pounds into the spot with fever. Aiichirou can no longer tell who's moaning, or which of his partners breath is tickling the side of his neck. He can feel Sousukes chest heaving under him as he pants for understandable words, instead of heavy gasps.  
“closeee.” he keens, his nails digging into his shoulder blades. Aiichirou leans back, heated eyes washing over his partners, seeing Rin lapping gently at the dapples cover Sousuke's neck.  
Hearing their partners breather whine, Aiichirou feels Rin shutter next to them, unable to hold on, he startles, mouth currently working on Sousuke's neck, now he bites down hard as he comes; hot and twitching into his own hand. His moan muffled by Sousuke's skin.  
The pain takes Sousuke by surprise, but he's already over stimulated and his teal eyes blow wide, Aiichirou witnessing his face in ecstasy as he jerks and comes. The sound that falls from his mouth is one of the best things Aiichirou has ever heard, the noise makes his entire body convulse as Sousuke's inner walls grip and spasm around him.  
He releases strongly, a groan joining his partners as they rocked though strong orgasms. Aiichirou feeling his seed filling the condom in several twitching spurts.  
Aiichirou collapses, sinking into the stickiness Sousuke made between them, panting heavily into Sousukes cooling flesh.  
His partner doesn't complain, just loosening his hold a little, letting his nails sooth over the scratches he had made. Before petting into silver hair with a satisfied hum. Feeling their breathing slowly return to normal, Aiichirou tilted his head on Sousukes chest, noticing Rin lapping tentatively at the red mark he had pierced into Sousukes skin.  
“Sorry,” he whispered, kissing the spot with apology.  
Sousuke, who has his eyes closed, enjoying the gentle pampering, blinks open his eyes; roused from his peacefulness by Rin's loving words.  
“mmm.” Sosusuke mumbled, closing his eyes again, “s'fine, I'll wear it proudly.”  
Normally, they did their best to keep love bites lower on Sousukes body; so they weren't on display when he would go to the office. Not that he ever put a lot of effort into hiding them, when times like this had happened in the past.  
Aiichirou hummed happily, shifting and falling out of Sousuke; “We should wash up.”  
Rin and Sousuke still held hands, the two of them smiling up at him. Aiichirou chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Rin first, nuzzling loving attention on his redhead partner and feeling Sousuke do the same. Rin giggle when Aiichiro ran light fingers over his ticklish side.  
“That was amazing...” Sousuke breathed just under Rin's ear, making him tremble pleasantly.  
“mmm.” Rin agreed, “you're both so fuckin' hot...best orgasm I've had in ages.”  
“I'm so glad you took time off.” Aiichirou says, leaning into Sousuke, letting his strong, safe arms wrap around him.  
“So am I.” Sousuke nodded, holding both his partners close. “now...I think Aiichirou is right, time to get cleaned up; so we have time to go eat.”  
“....you're taking us out!?” Aiichirou asks, excitability.  
“If we hurry,” Sosuske nods, “before Rin has to be at practice.”  
Aiichirou grins, placing a quick kiss on his lips, before bounding up and towards the bathroom. Rin's bright smile falls on him then, receiving a gentle kiss before Rin pulls away and follows Aiichirou into the bathroom.  
_I'm twice blessed...._ Sousuke thinks; having heard this from his redhead partners own, lingering romantic lips. _And he's right._

**Author's Note:**

> Song quote: Back at one by Brian Mcknight


End file.
